halloween confession
by Dreamy Drizzles
Summary: today was halloween and enjoyed by every one but not for a certain girl


Halloween Confession

Today was already halloween and this event was enjoyed by everyone except for one

Certain girl, of course almost everyone knows her the girl was none other than mikan sakura…

Mikans POV

It was already november 1 and of course my hatest event of the year halloween

I never liked halloween since I was a kid… but now the academy will have a celebration there would horror booths and horror rides im so scared oh.. wait I better ask hotaru to go with me… oh I remember shes going with ruka-pyon oh well I'll just ask natsume hyuuga maybe he would say yes….

Mikan went to her favorite spot the sakura tree it was also the favorite spot of natsume.

Natsume was there as usual reading a manga.

"natsume what are you doing tonight" mikan asked

"nothing" natsume replied a little bit irritated

"can I ask you a favor" "hn"

"can you go with me tonight at central town please"

"why the heck would you go to central town"

"I wanted to go there I already miss howalons and besides today is halloween

There will be a lot of horror booths and horror rides" I said hiding my fears

"I know the reason why you want me to go with to central town because you are scared"

"no im not"

"yes you are teddy bear pattern" mikan looking confused on what did he mean about teddy bear pattern but she realized it in

3

2

1

(watch out volcano mikan erupting)

" NATSUME YOU HENTAI"

"urusai teddy bear pattern your making my ears bleed"

"so why do I care"

"I wont go to central town with you"

"fine im sorry but could you go with me okay"

"yeah yeah" "so what time sould we meet" natsume asked

"6:00 pm"

"okay well meet at the bus stop"

"ja! Natsume"

Natsumes POV (6:10 Pm)

Where is she? It's already 6:10 pm she is LATE!

(5 minutes later)

"sorry natsume im so sorry im late"

When I looked at her she looks so beautiful with her outfit….. wait did I just say she's beautiful she's ugly but she's really cute when she pouts.. whats happening to me my heart keeps beating fast everytime im with here why did I even agree to go with her what is this feeling I felt inside is it "LOVE"

"uhm natsume arent we going now" "oh yeah lets go"

(central town)

When we arrived at central park she keeps holding my arm tighter and tighter every time she see's a mascot which is dress like a ghost.

While we were on our way to buy some howalons we saw hotaru and ruka

Mikans POV

Hotaru! Ruka-pyon! I shouted while waving my hand

Hey hotaru how about we'll go together the four of us

"yeah sure" (is this the hotaru I know hmmmm) and mikan went to buy some howalons while

Ruka and natsume were at the bench sitting down..

Natsumes POV

While me and ruka were sitting in the bench ruka started the conversation

"so natsume have you confessed to mikan already" "no" Come on natsume you have to confess to her right now" "wait… how do you know I love mikan"

Well duh natsume Its pretty obvious (ruka sounds like a gay)

"natsume you have to confess to her right now ,also I heard that a lot of boys admired

Mikan ,plus mikan is so DENSE….

Normal POV

After their little conversation athe girls already bought some howalons after that they went to the spooky rollercoaster… when the roller coaster was already at the top mikan hold natsumes hand very tight and shout very loud they were a lot of spooky stuffs

But for mikan her scariest part was the coffin she almost fainted seeing that..

Mikans POV

That was a scary ride ne hotaru

Nope it was definetly not!

But for me it scared fron the bottom of my soul

Because you're a dummy..

Hotaru!

Mikan lets go to the haunted mansion

Sure don't worry about me im not scared anymore (she said while her feet was already trembling because of feAR)

Normal POV

When they got inside mikan was already shouting and now she accidentally hugged natsume which made him blush (can you believe it natsume blushed!)

There was a lady weho passed by but my mikan surprise it was a headless lady!

Mikan,natsume,ruka and hotaru ran as fast as they could and escaped but when they had reached to the end mikan almost fainted because someone grabbed her legs which made her into circles.

Mikans POV

That was so scary I could die in there

Only you could die in there ichigo-kara

3

2

1

NATSUME YOU HENTAI STOP LOOKING AT MY UNDERWEAR

Now calm down you're the one who always let me enjoy it

Baka!

"uhm mikan" ruka interrupted  
"me and hotaru are going now since its getting late"

"okay ja! Hotaru ruka-pyon

(they left)

Natsumes POV

Ruka you idot why did you leave alone with this baka! Natsume tohught to his mind

I know the reason why ruka leave its because I have to confess to her do I have to

Okay fine ill confess to her right now.. but wait I have to bring her to a romantic place and there I would confess my feelings for mikan sakura okay ill start now (wow this is so unlike natsume)

"oi polka"

Would you stop calling me that

Whatever come with me im gonna take you somewhere

Okay

I hold her hand while going there

Hotarus POV

Ruka why did we leave the two of them….

Im making natsume confess to mikan so don't misunderstand maybe tomorrow when you see mikan and natsume tomorrow they're gonna act lovey-dovey and also he two of u-

(hotaru pulled ruka into a kiss)

After we seperated for air I said "and the two of us"

"exactly" I love you hotaru

I love you ruka (omg hotaru said I love you to ruka )

Natsumes POV (sakura tree)

What are we doing here natsume

Im gonna say something improtant

What is it

Uhm mikan you see I I I love you mikan sakura

(mikan blushed so hard)

Uhm natsume….

"I know you would never like a guy like me".. natsume said with a depressed tone

No natsume its not like that the truth is that those are the words I longed to hear from a guy and I always wished that I would find my partner but I think I found it from this day

I love you natsume….

I love you mikan

Then they shared their first kiss

Next day

Mikan woke up early to see her beloved boyfriend and there he was waiting there at their favourite place the sakura tree "ohayo natsume-kun" gives him a good morning kiss

"wow polka, it's a miracle that you waked up early"

"natsume would you stop calling me polka and plus I would wake up early because I was excited to see you"

(natsume blushed) (omg natsume blushed again!)

"missed me so much ne mikan"

"I missed you so much"

"we'd better go to class before it starts" 'okay"

Then natsume put his arm on mikans shoulder which made mikan blush

When they entered the room all them are shocked "why is mikan with natsume are they going out are they"

"natsume-kun are you going out with mikan" sumire and luna asked

"yeah so" natsume replied cold

"then prove it" luna demanded

Natsume pulled mikan into a intense and passionate kiss

The 2 girls fainted hotaru got her camera and videod it

"thank you mikan you made me so rich" hotaru said with a dollar sign in her eyes

"THE END"

Me: so every one how was it

Natsume and mikan: speedstackingme does not own the characters and the anime

Me: hey mikan I was thinking to make a tsubasa and mikan fic how about that

Natsume: make one and im gonna burn your hair

Me: (sweat dropped) okay okay I wont, so please don't flame me okay minna-san im gonna make another gakuen alice fic…..

Mikan: please review (mikan went near natsume and kissed him)

Me:uhhhh that so sweet

All: ja!


End file.
